Family Stark
by Carro.J
Summary: The family Stark. Pepper and Tony have a beautiful daughter named Indiana Stark. She lookes like Pepper but have the personality of Tony Stark. Hope you'll like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Happy or James Rhodey. And I don't own The Avengers. But I do own Indiana Stark :)

Indianas POV..

* * *

My eyes opend.. I just looked straight up in my celing.. After a while I said- **Jarvis.. Time? **

**It's 9 am, miss Stark.. **Jarvis said.

**Where is mom and dad? **

**Your mother is talking on the phone with your grandmother and your father is in the workshop.**

I jumped out of bed and put on some clothes. Then I put on some make-up.. And I was thinking: For a 15 year old girl.. You look like you're 12. When I was done I walked to the kitchen were i could hear mom yelling at my grandma.

**Mom, you don't understand! No! No.. I can't.. If you're continuing I will hang up! Oh I dare.. **And she hang up.

My grandma and mom always fighted. They would never shut up! But I loved them anyway.. And I loved teasing with my mom.

**Pepper Stark! You know that it could hurt a child's feelings if she finds her mother yelling. It could really effect the personilty of the child. Isn't that right Jarvis? **I said with a big smile.

**That is completely right, miss Stark. **The british voice said.

**Oh.. You.. But.. I can't come up with something.. You win.. **my mom said and gave me a kiss on my forhead.

She ran up to her mini office. While I went downstairs to my father. When I pressed in the code for the workshop I could see that my father was building on the Iron man suit.  
He was looking kind of tierd and I thought that he must have been up all night.

**Well.. We meet agian.. Tony Stark! **I said. And walked to him.

**Hi honey. **He looked up at me and then he continued with what he was doing.

**So, what are you doing? **I said with a curious voice.

**I'm just fixing the things that broke from the last mission. **He said. And I then saw some blood on the suit..

**Dad.. What happend? **I said and pointed at the blood..

**Well, I just got punched in the face..**

**Okay.. But it's outside not the inside of the suite.. **I said and looking at my dad with my brown eyes..

**But I punched the guy..** He said and looked a shamed.

**Okay.. But as long you don't die or kill someone.. **I said and clapped my father on the sholder.

**No I wont.. **

**Good. **I said with a smile and kissed my father on the side of his head.

**Miss Stark, Mrs Stark is wating for you. **Jarvis said.

**Yeah right, we are gonna go and shop some clothes. **I was on my way to the stairs when my father said:

**Hey.. Don't forget your whip.. **And smiled like a idiot.

**Dad.. That's old..**

**It never get's old.. Da da dada dadada da da dadaa dadadadada! **And started hum on the Indiana Jones melody. He loved to do that.. And to give it back to him I always said:

**But Anthony... You promised! You promised.. ANTOHNY ANTHONY ! **I screamd as I ran up to mom..

* * *

**Tony's POV**

* * *

I laughed for my self as I heard my daughter said my name.

I really loved that little girl. Well she wasn't that little anymore.. She would turn 16 in 2 monthes. She and Pepper was the greatest thing in my life.

**Sir.. Miss Romanoff** **is calling..**


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend Fello who is Jane really like Loki so I came up with a lastname for Jane :D**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

**Agent** **Romanoff.. **Tony answerd.

**Stark..**

**What do you want? **Tony said and was still fixing the broken things on the Iron man suit.

**Pepper called me and talked about Indiana's birthday present. **

**So.. **Tony said

**What do you mean- So..? It's your daughter.. **Natasha said with an annoyed voice..

**Yeah but Pepper is giving her something and I am giving her something..**

**Okay.. Is Pepper there.. I need to talk to her.**

**Nope. She is out with Jonesy and shopping.. **Tony said an laughed for him self.

**Okay but tell her I called.**

**Sure. **Tony said.

Natasha hang up.

* * *

Indiana's POV

* * *

**Mom.. I look silly in this dress.. **

**No honey you don't.. **Mom said and smiled.

**Yes I do... I'm going to try the one that I picked. **I said and pulled the curtian.

I had fallen inlove with a dress that I saw in the window. It was short infront and longer in the back. The dress just screamd me.. When I tested it.. I almost had to sit down.. I looked really good in it. And I never say I look good in anything, but this dress was just marvelous.

Then I heard a familiar voice-

**Hi Mrs Stark.**

**Hi Jane, how are you? **My mom said with a kind voice

She couldn't answer my mother.. Because I grabbed Jane's arm and dragged her in to the dressing room.

**Hi Indi! **She said. And started laughing.

**Haha, I thought I was being kidnapped.. **

**I wouldn't let that happend.. **I said and hugged her.

**Girls, we have to go.. **My mother said.

** Just a sec, Pep! **I sticked my head out by the curtian. I pushed out Jane out of the dressing room.

And we bought the dress and went home..

Dad and Jane liked each other. They always joked around and the three of us had inside joke.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

* * *

**Sir, Mrs Stark, Miss Stark and Miss Lokinsen is arriving. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's POV

* * *

I heard laughter from girls.. They laughed and laughed. I understood that it was Indi and Jane.. But I could also hear my wife laugh. I loved when my girls laughed. And Jane was the one who maked them laugh. Jane was like one in the family. And she was always welcome to us.

I went up to say hello to the girls.

**Hi girls! **I said with a big smile..

**Hi honey.. **Pepper said and gave me a quick kiss.

**Hi Mr Stark.**

**Hi Dad.. **The girls said and went up to Indiana's room.

Pepper was standing in the kitchen, I started to walk to her and said:

**Have I told you how beutiful you are? **And looked at her with my brown eyes.

**Oh honey. You are so sweet.. **She said and was about to kiss me.

We were so close and just when I closed my eyes she said:

**Can you sign this pappers? **And she had the biggest grin..

* * *

Nobody's POV

* * *

Indiana and Jane was in Indiana's walk-in closet. Indiana was hanging up her dress and Jane was sitting in a sofa with a laptop. She was reading gossips about celebrities because she loved gossip. Indiana joined her friend.

**Omg.. Ian and Nina are so cute! **Jane said. And Indiana agreed.

**What's that? Is it about me? **Indiana said and was reading the article.

_Tony and Pepper Stark's daughter Indiana Stark is turning 16 in 2 monthes. And we have some picture's from her life. We hope she will have a lovely birthday. We love you Indiana!_

**Wow, that was nice.. **Indiana said and looked suprised.

**Oh look how cute you were.. How old were you here? **Jane said and was having that voice you have when you talk to babies.

**Haha, thank you.. I think I was 6 or something. And I remember that I hated that dress I wore. **Indiana said and smiled.

Jane said: **Hey, you know what? You and I have fan pages! **

**What?! That's cute! **

**Yeah! Should we check them out? **Jane said and was ready to type in their names on google.

**Yeah! **

**How cute! There is you and me when we were 13. **Indiana said and hugged her friend.

**We should totelly start vloging. **Jane said and looked at Indiana.

**That would be awesome. **Indiana said and gave Jane a highfive.

Indiana and Jane started recording and then they published it on youtube. And after a few minuets they checked tumblr.. And it was all over tumblr!

_Thank you Indi and Jane for posting this! We love you!_

_OMG! Do you guys have twitter, tumblr or instagram? Love you!_

__And it countinued like that.. Indiana and Jane just smiled.

But then Jane got a text from her mom.. It said:

_Honey, It's dinner time. _

**I got to go home. **Jane said and gave Indiana a hug and walked out of the walk-in closet.

Tony saw Jane running down the stairs and he said:

**Bye Jane! It's always nice to see you! **And wawed to her!

**Bye Mr Stark! **She said as she opend the door.

**Sir, Steve Rogers is calling..**


	4. Chapter 4

Still Nobody' POV

* * *

**Rogers, what do you want? **Tony answerd..

**It's about Indiana's birthday party..**

**Talk with Pepper about that! **Tony said with an irritered voice.

And then Tony hang up.

He then walked down to his workshop. He was supertierd.. Because he had been up all night and working on the suit. He saw the couch and thoght to him self that t would be nice just resting my eyes for a little while. So he did.

Tony slept all night.. Pepper had put on a blanket on him. She had giving him a kiss on the forhead and then she went to bed.

Indiana walked down to her father.. She liked when her father was sleeping.. He looked so peace full.

**Dad.. It'd time to wake up. You've got to go to a meeting. **Indiana said with a soft voice.

Tony opend his eyes and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes.

Tony went up and Indiana went to school.

* * *

Indiana's POV

* * *

Monday.. I hated monday's.. But my bad mood disappeared when I saw Jane.

**Hello mate! **Jane said and did salute.

For some reason Jane liked british.. And she loved to talk it to.. The good thing was that she was good at it.

**Hi! **I said.

**Jane, Felicia and her gang is behind you.. And they are looking at us.. **Felicia and her gang thought they were my bestfriends because she had a crush on my dad. And ship the whole Pepperony thing.. That was the name of my dad and my mom's name togheter..

**Hi Indi darling! **And she gave me a hug..

**I saw the video you two put on youtube.. You two look so cute! You know what you can do? You can film your dad.. Because I love the two of you.. **Felicia said and smiled with her shipper hart..

**Yeah! I will do that! **I said because it sounded like a funny idea.

The day went by and I said goodbye to Jane and went home.

At home I took my phone and run down the stairs to the workshop. I saw my father and I started recording.

**Hello, it's me Indi! And some of you out there wanted me to film how it's like to be with me and my dad. So here we go.**

**Dad I'm recording this and I'm gonna put this on youtube. They want me to film how it's like to be with you and me.. **

**Oh do they.. **My dad started..

**Well it's like a regular relationship between a father and daughter.. Exept I am the world's most coolest dad. **

**Yeah.. sure you are.. **I said with un ironic voice.

The recording went on and I uploded it to youtube and then the race was on.. Commenting and likeing..

* * *

I have to go to school tomorrow.. My break is over.. So I have to end here.. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for not uploading for anything for a while.. But here we go :D**

* * *

**Sir.. There is a misson wating.. **Jarvis tried to get some attention..

**Oh sorry Jarvis.. I forgot about that.. **Tony said and went to change into the Iron Man suit.

**Sorry honey, I completly forgot about my misson. I was about to go when you came in here but when I saw the camera.. **

**I know... You had to put on "the billionaire Tony Stark" and not my dad.. **Indiana said with a low voice..

**I'm sorry... Now.. Give me a kiss on the cheek.. **Tony said and waited for Indiana to give him a kiss on the cheek..

**No! I won't! **Indiana said and looked exactly like Pepper did when she was mad..

**Why should I? You always come back anyway.. And.. And.. **She started to cry..

Indiana had always a hard time to say goodbye to her father..

**Honey, give your father a kiss on the cheek.. **Pepper said, who had come down to the work shop to look what was going on..

**Indi, I promes you.. I won't die.. I will come home to you and your mother.. **Tony said and was fully dressed as Iron Man but you could see his face.. He looked over to Pepper and said:

**I love you both, you comeplete me! **And with that he was up in the air flying away to save the day.

**Indiana, let's go and watch a movie, so the time goes faster.. **Pepper said and hugged her sad daughter..

_After a few hours later Tony landed in the workshop.._

**Jarvis... **Tony said with a tierd voice...

**Yes sir..**

**How bad is it? **Tony said with a little worriness in his voice..

**It is just a little irritated, It just look worse. But it is fine.. **

One guy that Tony was fighting with had cut a woond on Tony's arm..

**Okay, thanks Jarvis.. Where is Indiana and Pepper? **Tony asked and washed the blood of his arm.

**piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iip**

**Mrs Stark and Miss Stark is sleeping.. **Jarvis said..

**What a hell was that pip sound? **Tony asked and looked suspicious..

It was quiet..

**Jarvis? **Tony said and started to walk to the stairs..

Tony walked slowly up the staris and looked up to see that the TV was on.. He walked to the TV and turned it off. Then, he heard someone scream. And it sounded like Indiana..

**DAD! **It was Indiana. Tony started to run up to Indiana's room. And when he walked in his daughters room he felt someone knocking him done to the floor and he passed out.

After a few minuts Tony waked up. He tried to stand up but he was tied up in a chair. He looked around, he wasn't home anymore..


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not writing in a long time but I havn't had any time.. But now I do :)**

* * *

All Tony colud see was a little flickiring light.. That was from his hart reactor.. He felt tierd and his head was hurting Because some dumb moron had knocked him down.

**Oh my God.. Where is Indiana and Pepper? **He thought to him self.

Then, he heard someone open a door. A bright light was chining in to the room. A gaurd came in to the room where Tony was. He loosend the rope that Tony was bound to. The gaurd grabbed Tony and said-

**Stark, you're comming with me..**

Tony wanted to say a snarky comment, but he didn't. The gaurd and Tony walked out of the room until they came to a big door. Tony looked around and it looked like he was in a castel... The big door opend and inside there was a enormas hall. And infront of Tony's feet there was a red carpet.. And it was guards everywere!

**Mr. Stark.. We meet again.. **A voice said.. At the end of the carpet there was a man sitting in a chair..Tony coudn't see who it was. The guard pusched Tony so that he was walking, as Tony got closer he saw who it was..

**Isn't this a little to much, even for you Hammer... **Tony said with a hero voice.. Then he said: **Where is my wife and child? **

Hammer looked away to one of the guards and nodded. The guard opend the door where Tony came from and there was Pepper and Indiana! Pepper was holding her arms around Indiana. A guard was about to grab Indiana from Pepper, but Pepper pushed the hand away and said :** Don't you tutch my daughter!**

**Tony!  
Dad! **The two scared girls shouted out and ran to Tony. He hugged his girls and said - **Are you alright? **And looked at both of them with his brown worried eyes. **Yeah, we're fine.. Just a little scared.. **

**Well.. Isn't this cute.. The whole family Stark is here.. GUARDS! Take little Miss Stark and bound her to a chair.. **Hammar said and smiled with a evil smile.. Tony was so mad and Pepper held Indiana thigtley.. A guard came to grab Indiana but Tony punched him in the face.. **It's okey dad.. Just don't do anything stupied.. **


End file.
